Dipersembahkan oleh: Hetalia Production
by dance in storm
Summary: Rayakan Suksesmu Dengan Pop Tomato!
1. Scone Special

Ide absurd tingkat dewa ditulis dengan alur yang ambigunya mendewa pula. Fic ini semacam parodi iklan-iklan yang ada di TV :D

* * *

**Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Mie Sedap Kari Ayam Special © Wings Food**

**Warning: OoC TINGKAT DEWA DEWI KHAYANGAN, Parodi, Garing, Absurd, Highly ambiguous, and makes you say "What the f**k is with this story?"**

**Mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kesamaan ide di FHI atau FHE atau manapun.**

******Ini hanya sekedar parodi, tidak dimaksudkan untuk menimbulkan konflik atau kontroversi. Harap maklumin otak saya yang absurd ini.**

**Just for fun :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading~~**

* * *

Di suatu pagi yang cerah dan 'kelihatan' normal seperti biasa…

Tampaklah seorang pemuda dengan pakaian SMA yang tengah menenteng tas ransel dan berjalan keluar rumah dengan langkah yang kelewat riang. Sebelah tangannya mengelus-elus sebuah burung kuning imut yang bertengger di kepalanya. Pemuda itupun berteriak dengan volume yang mendewa, "WOI, ADEK! AKU SEKOLAH DULU EAAAAAHHH!" tak lupa dengan kealayan dengan tingkat dewa pula.

Dan si adik pun tetep masang muka stoik bak tidak mendengar apa-apa. Ya, maklum sih. Di telinganya terpasang headset dengan volume musik yang mendewa pula.

Entah kenapa fic ini penuh dengan kata-kata 'mendewa' ==

_Skip time…_

Si anak SMA overaktif dan ga nyadar umur itu kini terlihat berlari tergopoh-gopoh dengan napas terhembus keras-keras. Pintu rumah yang tertutup langsung ia tendang sehingga otomatis jatuh gedubrak keras. Ia lalu langsung melesat menuju dapur dan melihat si adik berambut pirang tengah menaruh sesuatu di piring.

Si Kakak berambut perak yang masih memakai seragam SMA awut-awutan khas anak yang ga niat sekolah, langsung mencengkeram kerah kemeja sang adik dan memberi pelototan yang aduhai tingkat dewanya –Oh, _stop it_!

Si adik terkejut –tentu saja, siapa yang tidak? Dan belum sempat ia berbicara, si Kakak langsung menyembur dengan keras hingga menimbulkan angina kecil yang meniup-niup rambut depan sang adik ke belakang.

"LUDWIG, BURUNGKU MANAH? Hosh… hosh… hosh…."

.

.

Errrr… oke, kita dengarkan sejenak nyanyian jangkrik di siang bolong.

Krik krik krik.

.

.

"Errrr…. 'burung'?" si adik, antara yakin dan tidak yakin, antara takut dan tidak takut, bertanya heran. Jangankan Ludwig, Author sendiri merasa ada ambiguitas tingkat dewa yang terkandung di pertanyaan sang Kakak barusan.

"Hosh… Hosh…," sedangkan si Kakak, alih-alih menjawab, malah ber-hosh-hosh ria layaknya banteng dipamerin Bendera China.

Si adik hanya menghela napas, lalu dengan muka yang stoik dan datarnya masaolloh, berucap, "Sssudah. Makan dulussanah. Ada **_scone_** spesial dari Arthur tetangga kita, tuh," ujarnya sembari meletakkan piring dengan makanan yang ditulis dengan cetak tebal, miring, dan garis bawah di atas.

Berhubung lapar dan pikirannya resah akan kehilangan burungnya –errr… apapun itu maksudnya, si Kakak yang bernama Gilbert itu (akhirnya namanya disebutkan!), langsung duduk saja di kursi.

Entah karena frustasi ingin bunuh diri atau emang dasarnya kelaparan, tanpa pikir panjang akan apa yang tengah ia lakukan, ia lahap saja makanan tersebut dan langsung ia tel–

"HOEKH! CUIH! B*NGSAT! INI MAKANAN ATAU APA? BUSUK BANGET! BANGKEEEEE!"

–lan.

Dan si adik hanya memasang wajah datar saja, meski dalam hati ia bersyukur nista bahwa ia tidak memakan **_scone _**tersebut. Meskipun dikasih embel-embel spesial, 'burung kenari bawa mikropon, sekali scone tetep aja scone'.

Ah, sejak kapan kau jago ngelenong, Lud?

Dan Gilbert kembali teringat pada masalah hidupnya yang lebih darurat daripada pencarian korban pesawat Sakaw di salah satu negara Asia Tenggara.

Ia pun kembali berteriak dengan suara ala rocker yang lebih mendewa, lebih masyaolloh, dan lebih aduhai kerasnya, tak lupa dengan acungan jari tengah pada Author yang tengah mengetik cerita aduhai nistanya ini.

"BURUNGKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?"

Dan entah itu burung dalam arti hewan atau burung yang lain, biarlah imajinasi pembaca yang menentukan.

Oke, ini iklan mesum.

* * *

_Dan tiba-tiba pemandangan beralih ke seorang berambut pirang ikal sebahu, brewok, dan dengan seekor burung kecil berwarna kuning bertengger di kepalanya._

_._

_._

_Apa?_

_._

_._

_Lelaki itu mengedip jijay ke arah kamera dan berucap, "__**Scone special oleh Arthur. Terasa sadisnya! Honhonhon…"**_

Okaaaayyyy… Tawa yang agak mengerikan itu tolong acuhkan saja.

* * *

**Note:**

Tanggapan? :D Maaf iklan di atas sangat-sangatlah absurd. _Yeah, I know it _T.T

Status fic: Complete? No? Jika berminat, boleh pasang rikues parodi iklan lainnya. Mudah-mudahan saya sanggup membuatnya ^^v

Kritik/saran/pendapat/pujian/sanjungan diterima dengan lapang dada :D Boleh disampaikan juga di fic saya yang lainnya ^^v *dihajar, dirajam massa*

Terimakasih.

Warm regards,

-d.i.s.-


	2. Freedom

Hanya ide nyeleneh bin absurd binti gak jelas yang ada di kepala. Mohon maklumi kedudulan saya yang ga ketulungan ini v_v

**Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**AlwaysOn © 3 Company ––Anggap aja gitu deh T.T**

**Warning: "****OoC TINGKAT DEWA DEWI KHAYANGAN"****, Parodi, Garing, Absurd, Highly ambiguous, and makes you say "What the f**k is with this story?!" dan sekali lagi ****OoC PARAH TO THE MAX!**** Oh ya, sedikit (hints?) BL (atau yaoi?) :D Bagi yang merasa anti dengan semua hal ini, silahkan mundur teratur ^^v**

**Mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kesamaan ide di FHI atau FHE atau manapun.**

**Ini hanya sekedar parodi, tidak dimaksudkan untuk menimbulkan konflik atau kontroversi. Harap maklumin otak saya yang absurd ini.**

**Just for fun :D**

**Long Live FHI and ****Say NO to Plagiarism****! Mari berkarya dengan hati dan imajinasi :D**

**Happy reading~~**

Kebebasan itu omong kosong, da?

**1. Katanya Amerika itu negeri paling menjunjung tinggi kebebasan ––**

"Amerika, aku akan membangun pangkalan militer nuklir di Kuba yang tepat menghadap ke wilayahmu, da?" kataku sambil tersenyum manis.

"APA KAU BILANG?! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU! ANJING BABI KECOAK TIKUS KUPU-KUPU! MATA LU PIC*K NGARAHIN NUKLIR KE WILAYAH GUE?! BLABLABLABLA," dan dia membalas sembari mengeluarkan hujan lokal tepat di mukaku.

Hhh.

––**tapi juga jangan ngarahin nuklir sembarangan ke arahnya. Huh. **_**Freedom my ass**_**.**

**2. Katanya setiap orang berhak meraih kesuksesan ––**

"Pokoknya, Soviet harus sukses menang dalam Perang Dingin ini," kataku kepada negara-negara Blok Timur yang duduk di meja rapat bersamaku.

"Ru––Rusia, kau tahu bahwa Blok Barat jauh lebih mumpuni politik, ekonomi, atau keadaan internal lainnya," kulihat Lithuania mengangkat tangan dengan ragu-ragu, "Bagaimana caranya kau untuk menang?"

"Mudah saja," kataku sembari menangkupkan kedua tanganku dan tersenyum, "Kita jajah dan kekang dan ikat dan paksa negara-negara Non-Blok ––atau lebih bagus lagi, Blok Barat untuk bergabung bersama kita. Dengan begitu, kita (terutama aku) bisa mengontrol mereka, da? Kolkolkolkol."

"…. Kau gila, ya?" kudengar Jerman Timur mendesis heran di sana.

––**Asal kesuksesan itu berperikemanusiaan saja. Tetapi, apanya dari niatku itu yang tidak berperikemanusiaan, sih? Heran.**

**3. Katanya, sebagai manusia dan negara berdaulat, kita bebas menjalin hubungan dengan negara manapun juga––**

"Terimakasih, Rusia," ujar sosok di depanku itu sembari tersenyum di depanku, "Pesawat tempur darimu ini memang canggih sekali. Semoga saja aku bisa membebaskan Irian dari orang bodoh berkepala tulip sialan itu."

"Tentu saja, Indonesia," jawabku sembari tersenyum, "Kalau butuh bantuan, bilang saja y––."

"INDONESIA!"

Kami berdua menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah kami.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN NEGARA KATROK-TAK-TAHU-PIPA-KRAN INI, HAH?" tanpa salam tanpa apa, Amerika langsung saja datang menyemburkan badai katerina di depan muka Indonesia yang memundurkan wajahnya.

"Amerika?" Indonesia hanya melongo kaget.

"BUKAN, AKU AMERUKI!" judes Amerika, "KAU! KENAPA KAU BERSAMA RUSIA?! DAN APA INI? PESAWAT TEMPUR! KAU MEMINTA BANTUANNYA?!"

"HABIS SALAH SIAPA YANG TIDAK MAU MEMBANTUKU!" sewot Indonesia keras.

"AKU AKAN MEMBANTUMU! SABAR DIKIT NAPA, SIH?! AKU BISA MEMBERIMU PESAWAT YANG JAUH LEBIH CANGGIH DARI SAMPAH INI!" Alfred menendang roda pesawat itu. Dan tentu saja, berakhir dengan kesakitan.

"POKOKNYA, AKU AKAN LAKUKAN APAPUN MAUMU ASAL KAU JAUHI SETAN KOLKOL INI!" Aduh. Kasihan, _capslock _Author jebol karena dari awal fic ini mulai, dialog Amerika tidak bisa ditulis menggunakan huruf kecil.

––**Asal juga jangan bodoh dalam memilih teman. Hhhh. Padahal aku adalah teman sejati, da? Kolkolkol.**

**4. Katanya, jangan ragu-ragu dalam mengeluarkan isi pikiran––**

Germany: Bagaimanapun, permasalahan kemiskinan di Afrika harus teratasi dengan baik.

Northern Africa: Setujuuuuu!

Middle Africa: Aseeeekkkk!

Zimbabwe: Ai Laik Dis!

Germany: Ada yang punya usul? -,-

UK: Mengatasi kemiskinan di sana 'kan berarti juga harus mengatasi rantai masalah sosial lainnya yang berhubungan dengan kemiskinan. Seperti masalah politik, sosial, hingga budaya. Bayangkan saja, masak satu cowok bisa nikahi sampai seratus lebih cewek? Lha itu anaknya mau dikasih makan apa, cuy? Gila beudh! Belum lagi masalah HIV dan penyakit lainnya. Eww! Kalau ada uangpun, pasti buat berobat, kan, daripada buat sekolah anaknya untuk memperbaiki masa depan? Puhlease dweh! Huft!

Germany: …

AS: Ahahaha, Iggy tsundere banget, ya?

Hungary: Lol. Tak ayal dia sering jadi ukemu, Amerika.

UK: APA KALIAN BILANG?!

Russia: Halo, daa~~

UK: APAAN LO, DATANG-DATANG GA JELAS BEGITU?!

Germany: Sudah, sudah. Kita _chat online _untuk bahas masalah dunia, bukan untuk saling tengkar -,- #tepok jidat

Russia: Aku punya usul, da?

UK: OH YA? APA? BUAT NEGARA-NEGARA AFRIKA JADI BAGIAN RUSSIA ATAU BANGKITKAN USSR-MU YANG UDAH MEMBUSUK DI LIANG SEJARAH ITU?!

AS: Aku pasti heran jika _capslock_-mu ga jebol, Iggy -,-

Russia: Buat atasi kemiskinan di Afrika, kita harus basmi akar dari kemiskinan itu sendiri.

Germany: Maksudnya?

Zimbabwe: Iya, maksudnya?

Russia: Dengan kata lain, basmi aja orang-orang miskin itu sendiri. Bunuh semua keturunan orang miskin dan perdayakan keturunan orang kaya. Pasti kemiskinan bisa terhapus, da? :D kolkolkol

Germany: …..

UK: Trus sekarang aku harus pergi lari-lari ke tempatmu dan bilang 'WOW' gitu?!

Northern Africa: … Kau sama sekali tidak membantu, Russia -,-

––**Asal jangan asal 'njeplak' aja jika ngomong. Hhh…**

**5. Katanya semua orang bebas berkehendak––**

"Kakak ayo menikah. Menikahmenikahmenikahmenikah menikah (dan tulis saja 'menikah' di sini sampai jebol _keyboard laptop _Author)," kata adik bungsuku kepadaku sembari nyakar-nyakar wajah Lithuania. Lha? Oh. Itu dikarenakan Lithuania yang mencoba menahan Belarus untuk mendekat ke arahku dengan cara memeluknya.

Dasar cari kesempatan.

"PULUUUUNGGG–– eh, PULAAAANGGGGG!" teriakku over dramatis dan over lebayis sembari menclok di terali besi kaca jendela.

––**Asal jangan paksain kehendak itu aja. Untuk yang ini, serius, aku setuju banget. Brrrrr!**

**6. Katanya, pilihan itu ga ada batasnya––**

"Kau ingin ikut dalam WTO, Rusia?" tanya Amerika dengan tampang melongo heran.

Aku mengangguk, "Yah, sepertinya kondisi ekonomiku akhir-akhir ini kurang baik, da?"

"Baiklah. Tetapi ada beberapa syarat yang harus kau penuhi, _cuy_," ujar Amerika sok asyik.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus mengijinkan swasta untuk beroperasi di negaramu. Kurangi nasionalisasi. Jaga kondisi dan stabilitas politikmu. Jamin HAM di negaramu. Ciptakan lingkungan yang kondusif bagi perkembangan investasi... ."

Lima belas menit kemudian, "Kau juga harus ramah pada negara-negara tetangga. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Cina karena kami tidak ingin aliansi masa Perang Dingin terulang lagi. Kau juga tinggalkan sikap bodohmu yang membawa pipa kemana-mana, itu katrok, kau tahu? Juga…"

Lima belas menit kedua kemudian, "Kau juga harus mengakui bahwa akulah The Hero. Oh ya, jangan sering gunakan hak vetomu di PBB, ya, jika keputusan itu udah jadi kehendakku? Hohoho. Satu hal terakhir, bisakah kau berhenti ber-'kolkolkol'-ria untuk mengintimidasi kami? Huh."

"Syaratnya sebanyak itu, Amerika?" tanyaku setelah selesai tidur lama karena lelah dan bosan nunggu dia nyerocos seperti kereta api Shinkansen itu.

"Ya. Kenapa? Ga sanggup?"

"Kukira WTO itu simbol prinsip kebebasan, da?" ujarku sembari tersenyum, "Kolkolkolkol––."

"SUDAH KUBILANG BERHENTI!"

––**Asal… Hh. Ikuti pilihan yang ada. Kalau yang diucapkan Amerika tadi sih, batasan pilihannya kok banyak banget, da?**

_AlwaysOm._

Karena kebebasan itu hanya milik anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aturan.

_We are always Om(-Om)_

_Hu~~ Hu~~ Huhuhu~_

**END**

**Note:**

Maaf sekali jika garing. Uhuhu T.T #nampar diri sendiri# Maaf iklan di atas sangat-sangatlah absurd. _Yeah, I know it _T.T

**Bagi seorang Author, Review/konkrit/saran/dukungan/pujian *plak* sangat dibutuhkan demi memberi semangat untuk terus dan terus berkarya. **_**Feedback **_**adalah semangat bagi kami untuk terus melangkah #bleh! :) Tapi, serius 0.0**

**Mari dukung cipta karya dengan membudayakan **_**feedback **_**selesai membaca~~ :D**

Warm regards,

-d.i.s.-


	3. XD!

Hanya ide nyeleneh bin absurd binti gak jelas yang ada di kepala. Mohon maklumi kedudulan saya yang ga ketulungan ini v_v

**Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**XL Xensasional © Yang punya perusahaan XL lah. Auk ah gelap *plak**

**Warning: "****OoC TINGKAT DEWA DEWI KHAYANGAN"****, Parodi, Garing, Absurd, Highly ambiguous, and makes you say "What the f**k is with this story?!" dan sekali lagi ****OoC PARAH TO THE MAX!**** Oh ya, sedikit (hints?) BL (atau yaoi?) :D Bagi yang merasa anti dengan semua hal ini, silahkan mundur teratur ^^v**

**Warning season 2: Implied USUK, Tsundere Arthur (:p)**

**Mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kesamaan ide di FHI atau FHE atau manapun.**

**Ini hanya sekedar parodi, tidak dimaksudkan untuk menimbulkan konflik atau kontroversi. Harap maklumin otak saya yang absurd ini.**

**Just for fun :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading~~**

* * *

Tampak pemuda berambut pirang itu mondar-mandir mengitari ruangan kayak orang tawaf. Keningnya berkerut frustasi, sesekali umpatan terdengar dari mulutnya.

Ia menatap sehelai kertas lecek _bin_ lusuh yang tergenggam di tangannya.

Lomba Memasak Internasional.

_Cuy_, datang dan ikut lomba ya! Cuma seratus tahun sekali _lho_, acara ini!

Hadiahnya _gede_ banget ampe jika dibandingkan, _bikin_ gaji presiden AS kayak gaji pemulung (?)

Oh ya, pemenang akan dinikah kontrak dengan sebuah restoran bintang enam dan dijadiin ketua koki di semua cabang Hotel Hilton, _lho_.

Jadi, jangan lupa _eaaaww_.

_Cemungudh eaw Kukuq_~~

"Argh!" geram Arthur Kirkland, nama pemuda itu, sefrustasi saat dia harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit yang membuat timnas sepak bolanya terdepak dari semifinal piala Euro 2012 kemarin, "Gimanainigimanainigimanainig imanaini?" racaunya _ga_ keruan dan _rempong_ sendiri.

"Gimana apanya, Thur?" sebuah suara dengan ajaibnya, tanpa peringatan, terdengar begitu saja. Membuat Arthur berteriak 'Kyaaa' _a la_ cewek sembari memeluk _rosary_ yang tergantung di lehernya, "Lu kira gue dajjal apa…," gumam pemilik suara itu tersungging.

"Alpret kampret!" bentak Arthur pada seme-ny– uhuk! Pada adik angkatnya itu, "Ngapain lu disitu?!"

"Ha? Ini gue lagi beranak!" balas Alpret Kampret sinis, makin tersungging saja setelah mendengar sebutan namanya yang rima-nya terdengar _matching_ _beudh_ barusan, "Lagian lu ngapain, _sih_? Serius banget ampe ga nyadar gue ngetuk pintu dan masuk?"

"Oh, ya?" Arthur berkacak pantat, "Sejak kapan elu masuk dengan ketuk pintu? Ngibul banget, _sih_."

"Eh, gue kan tanya baik-baik. Napa elo sewot begini?" decak Alpre –ehem! Kampre –ehem! Alfred kesal, "_Tsundere _sih boleh, asal jangan keterlaluan, _dong_."

PLAK!

**Beberapa menit kemudian…**

"Jadi lomba masak, ya?" tanya Alfred dengan suara tidak jelas karena pipinya bengkak, _plus_ giginya copot satu, _plus_ hidungnya berdarah, _plus_ kacamatanya retak, _plus_ sepatunya baru (apa hubungannya?). Habisnya, tadi Arthur nampolnya keras banget dan ga pakai aba-aba.

Alfred kan ga siap fisik, mental, dan materi (dikira mau nikah, apa?).

Arthur mengangguk. Kini mereka duduk di sofa di ruang tamu kediaman Arthur. Kedua mata mereka sama-sama tertumbuk pada kertas yang terpegang di tangan Arthur.

"Iya," jawab Arthur mendesah –tunggu! Jangan mimisan dulu. Mendesah disini berarti ia mendesah karena nyaris putus asa. Hoho… "Gue pengen banget ikut, tapi–."

"Jangan, ah! Kasihan jurinya entar kalau musti nyicipin masakan elu!"

Mental Arthur makin anjlok kayak saham Wall Street, "Itulah kenapa gue uring-uringan. Gue ga PD. Selama ini yang ngatain masakan gue enak cuma _fairies _gue doang."

"Itupun mereka bukan manusia, kan? Jadi mungkin ga punya indra pengecap!"

PLAK!

"ADWOH!" teriak Alfred medhok gila, "Lu bisa ga sih, ga pake kekerasan?! Pelanggaran HAM, nih! HAM!" Alfred dengan lebay nunjuk-nunjuk pipinya yang benjol.

"Auck akh geyap!"

Dan Alfred hanya bisa _sweat dropped _mendengar kalimat alay dari Arthur.

-oOo-

Pagi-pagi sekali, Arthur terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia mendengar pintu rumahnya tergedor keras.

"ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR!"

"HAAAAAAHHHH! BERISIK!" pemuda itu dengan terpaksa, bangun dari tidurnya. Itupun nyawanya masih dalam _loading process _pengumpulan.

"APA?!" semprotnya judes nan jutek bin galak saat telah membuka pintu.

Alfred meringis di depannya sembari tangannya memamerkan sebuah benda berbentuk segi empat di depan muka Arthur.

"Gue punya solusi atas permasalahan elo!" ujarnya bangga banget, ngalahin bangganya artis yang menangin Grammy Award.

BLAM!

"ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR!"

"BUSET, DAH!" Arthur langsung kembali dengan kasar membuka pintu dan langsung memamerkan jari tengah pada Alfred, "BISA GA SIH, ITU MULUT DI-_MUTE_ AJA?! BENER-BENER, DEH!" padahal dia sendiri juga suaranya nge-_rock_ gila gitu (-_-)

"Lu pikir suara gue _volume laptop_, pake di-_mute _segala?" ucap Alfred, "Ini nih, gue bawa solusi atas dilema lomba elu!" ujar Arthur diplomatis, dramatis, dan lebayis.

"GUE MAU LOMBA MASAK! BUKAN LOMBA JADI SPG (?) KARTU OPERATOR PULSA!" teriak Arthur dengan demikian _tsundere_-nya.

"Bukan, Thur," Alfred menghela napas menyadari kelemotan pemuda di depannya ini. Sekaligus menghela napas memohon pada Tuhan agar sehabis ini, telinganya masih berfungsi normal setelah mendengar suara bagai gelegar guntur itu, "Ini adalah Kartu operator XD! Dengan mengisi pulsa kartu ini, elu bisa internetan sepuasnya dengan _rate_ sampai seribu _megabyte_ perduajam (sama aja lemot!). Jadi, elu bisa tuh, _browsing web-web_ yang nyediain cara belajar masak dan masakan apa aja yang enak-enak. Seperti di YouTube, Google, atau Fanfiction (?). Nah~~ selain itu, Bro, elu juga bisa dapet gratisan menarik dari XD yakni gratis 100 sms untuk 100 hari dan nelpon sedetik bayar satu jam! Hebat, kan~~~? Oh ya, jangan lupa bahwa kartu ini bisa bikin elu selalu tersenyum nan ceria nan bahagia dunia–neraka. Sesuai namanya, XD, kartu ini akan selalu memberimu _emoticon_ (maniak) tertawa~~ Okey, Mas Browh?!" ujar Alfred panjang kali lebar kali tinggi dikali seribu. Itulah isi seribu drum minyak tanah yang dipunyai Mesir (Oho! Maap, ambisi Alfred terhadap Mesir muncul di sini!)

Sedangkan Arthur hanya menampakkan wajah melongo khas murid yang bego-nya bikin tepok jidat, lagi diajari rumus e sama dengan em ce kuadrat punya Pak Dhe Einstein; mata sayu, mulut setengah membuka, tetesan air liur, dan otak Pentium minus satu yang masih _loading process_.

Oke, ampun.

Ini kelewat _OoC_ masaolloh sekali.

-oOo-

Pada hari H perlombaan, Arthur tengah mengantri gilirannya untuk masuk ke ruangan audisi dan menghadap para juri.

Sesungguhnya ia masih ketar-ketir jika ia tidak lolos. Sayang banget, kan, _cuy_, hadiahnya itu loh oke punya. Ia bisa kaya raya, pesta pora, hura-hura, dan mati masuk neraka dengan semua itu!

Lagipula ia bisa menggapai cita-citanya yang sebelumnya harus kandas; yakni menjadi koki! Koki restoran bintang enam! Keren, _kagak_? Selama ini paling pol 'kan bintangnya cuma lima! Selain itu juga direkrut jadi ketua koki! Di Hotel Hilton, _men…_ Asekgila!

Tetapi, ia ingat-ingat lagi bahwa sebelum-sebelum ini, ia udah usaha keras. Perintah dan saran Alfred langsung ia turuti (dan ia ga percaya pada dirinya sendiri yang langsung oke-oke aja ngikutin jalan makhluk yang dianggapnya sesat binti idiot itu). Ia isi tuh kartu XD nyentrik itu dengan pulsa sebanyak-banyaknya ampe mas-mas penjaga konter apal betul nomor Arthur (aseeeekkk~~ berondong! *plak!). Lalu ia rajin _browsing _di YouTube, Google, dan situs-situs masakan lainnya buat belajar. _Heck_, bahkan ia rela berkunjung ke _blog_ si Kodok Jenggotan Perancis itu untuk nge-_stalker _postingan-postingan masakannya.

Pokoknya usaha Arthur itu hebat deh! Niat! Nawaitu! Tawakkal!

Jempol kaki deh buat dia!

Hingga akhirnya, nama Arthur dipanggil satpam penjaga ruangan agar Arthur segera masuk karena gilirannya udah tiba dipanggil Yang Maha Kuasa—maksudnya, dipanggil oleh juri.

Angin berhembus kencang menerpa wajahnya, membuat helai-helai pirang itu berkibar dikit layaknya kain _umbul-umbul _saat tujuh belasan di Indonesia. Matanya menyipit tajam, langkahnya tegas dan mantap, tangannya mengepal.

Oi, Mas. Ini Cuma audisi masak, bukan mau Perang Dunia.

Di dalam ternyata udah ada peralatan masak yang disediakan pihak penyelenggara. Dari kompor, bahan masakan, piring, pisau, mangkuk, korek api, sendok, garpu, tatakan, ember, sikat, sapu, tongkat dan kain pel, sabun, kemucing, pengosek WC, dan sebagainya.

Melihatnya, Arthur jadi curiga. Ini audisi nyari koki atau nyari pembantu?

Tetapi ia langsung saja lakukan dengan sigap, sebelum para juri sempat menyapanya.

Sembari berkata, Arthur melakukan apa yang tengah ia katakan. Jadi ia tengah memberi demo masak gratis gitu ke tiga orang juri dan satu kameramen di depannya.

"Nyalakan kompor gasnya. Nah, trus taruh wajannya. Tuang minyak goreng satu botol. Cemplungin tempenya. Buat adonan di mangkuk dengan bahan tepung, telur, merica, garam, beras, kangkung, semangka, wine, lalu tuang kecap sebotol. Aduk hingga rata. Cemplungkan adonan ke wajan bareng tempe. Aduk isi wajan dengan kosekan WC (!), lalu tuang air dari ember (!), tambahkan sedikit sabun (!), dan masukkan satu ayam utuh!" ujar Arthur cepat dengan nada frustasi.

Dengan cepat, ia mengangkat wajan berisi 'adonan' itu dan berjalan ke depan. Lalu dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'Klontang!', ia meletakkan wajan itu dengan kasar di meja juri. Adonan itu tampak semerawut, berbusa, bau wangi (?), bergelembung khas air mendidih, bahkan kosekan WC masih nyemplung di situ (!).

Dan juri hanya memundurkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi sembari menatap syok bin sekarat.

Tanpa peduli, Arthur melepas dan membanting kasar celemeknya ke lantai. Lalu menghampiri si kameramen dan tanpa babibu lagi,

Mencium bibirnya dengan dalam dan agak lama.

Si kameramen langsung kejang akut dan terancam OD.

Tanpa peduli pada bencana di ruangan itu, Arthur berjalan ke pintu ke luar sembari mukanya menatap kamera yang masih _on _di dekat pintu itu.

"Yang penting, KONTROVERSIAL!" ujarnya dengan langkah dan muka PD abis, sembari mengacungkan jari tengah.

**Lhoe. Gueh. END!  
**

* * *

**Note:**

*Sembunyi di balik tubuh Bang Ipan* A–ampun…..

Sudah saya katakan, kan, ini OoC sekali. Saya juga nyadar, kok T_T Dan percayalah, saya salah satu England FC juga kok, jadi bener, suwer samber kedipan maut Francis, saya ga tega bikin Arthur lebay, alay, dan gila nya amit-amit jambang bayi gitu Q_Q tapi, siapa lagi coba, yang bisa masak masakan sekontroversial itu selain dia? 0.0 #plak #dicukur alis

Dan maaf bagi yang kurang nyaman, banyak sekali _hints _yaoi di atas 0.0a

* * *

**Ada Englan jalan bareng ama Amerika: Mbak-mbak, mas-mas, sok atuh komentarnya.**

**Ada England jalan bareng ama Russia: Fitbek kamu sangat berarti bagi saya.**

**Ada England jalan bareng ama Hong Kong: Ayo, dong.**

**Ada England yang masih jalan ama Hong Kong: Janji, dong.**

**Sampai sehari penuh, England jalan bareng Hong Kong (oke, ini ga kreatip gilak): Mau, dong.**

**Ada England jalan bareng ama Cina: Jangan sungkan untuk deket-deket ama orang **_**awesome **_**seperti saya.**

**Sama Prussia juga: Haha.**

**Terakhir, England akhirnya jalan ama Skotland: Udah lah, capek (oke, orang ga sensitive so well juga tahu ini ga nyambung).**

**Akhirnya, England jalan ama Spanyol: Jangan rindukan aku, lol!**

* * *

**From FHI With Love,**

**-dance in storm-**


	4. Pop Tomato!

**Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**POP Mie (c) ****Perusahaan yang secara resmi dan legal sebagai produsen POP Mie :D #bilang aja ga tahu**

**Warning: "****OoC TINGKAT DEWA DEWI KHAYANGAN"****, Parodi, Garing, Absurd, Highly ambiguous, and makes you say "What the f**k is with this story?!" dan sekali lagi ****OoC PARAH TO THE MAX!**** Oh ya, sedikit (hints?) BL (atau yaoi?) :D Bagi yang merasa anti dengan semua hal ini, silahkan mundur teratur ^^v**

**Warning season 2 (?) : M-Mungkin mengandung implikasi dan kata-kata jorok, tidak sopan, jijik, bikin muntah, atau apapun itu. I've warned you :D  
**

**Mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kesamaan ide di FHI atau FHE atau manapun.**

**Ini hanya sekedar parodi, tidak dimaksudkan untuk menimbulkan konflik atau kontroversi. Harap maklumin otak saya yang absurd ini.**

**Just for fun :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading~~**

Aku memegangi perutku dengan erat sembari mulutku meringis kesakitan.

Apa? Kalian mengira aku akan melahirkan? Dan apa?! Anak si Tomato Bastardo itu?! Brengsek banget kalian! Eh, asal kalian tahu, ya. Sekalipun aku homo, mana mungkin aku mau ama juragan tomat seperti itu! Bajingan banget dia pokoknya. Nelangsa aku! Nelangsa~~~ *insert dangdut di sini*

Ehem!

Balik lagi. Aku memegangi perut sembari meringis kesakitan bukan karena mau brojol, brengsek! Aku sedang sakit!

Apa? Sakit jiwa? Jiwa homo?! Arrrggghhh! Bisa ga sih, kalian memisahkan antara kata 'homo' dengan 'Romano'?! Sekalipun kedengarannya rima-nya _matching _sama-sama berakhiran 'o', tetapi memangnya tampangku sebegitu ga doyan ceweknya, ya? Huh!

Aku sedang sakit, _nih_! Sakit perut! _Stomachache_! Sembelit! Susah BAB dan Buang Air Besar (?)! Aduh Enyak, sakit banget! Ini jauh lebih sakit daripada sekedar jatuh dari puncak menara Eiffel.

Apa? Ngibul? Ga lah! Bagiku, jatuh dari menara Eiffel itu ga sakit sama sekali! _Wong_ Rusia yang jatuh dari pesawat di ketinggian ribuan meter dari atas tanah aja sampai sekarang sehat walafiat lengkap dengan pipa kran dan senyum _creepy_-nya itu.

Tapi sungguh. Sakit sembelit ini sangat menyiksa! Sudah berkali-kali aku mondar-mandir dari WC, toilet, kali, hingga empang, nyatanya hasilnya nihil. Ini 'harta karun' kayaknya sayang dan ogah banget buat ninggalin perutku yang _six packed _ini.

Ehem!

Berkali-kali aku sudah mengejan keras, sangat keras, hingga waktu itu aku sempat dikirain sedang konser _rock _di empang oleh seorang Kakek-Kakek yang kebetulan lewat dekat situ.

Dasar! _Rock _apanya! Aku ga suka musik _rock_! _Wong _penyanyi favoritku aja Rolling Stonedan Corn! Huh, brengsek banget.

Tetapi, sekalipun aku udah berusaha banyak cara untuk mengatasi masalahku ini (dari minum obat generik, resep dokter, jamu, vitamin, hingga pijat plus plus (?)), tetap saja hasilnya. Kiwil! Eh, maksudku, Nihil!

Oh Tuhan… apa yang harus kulakukan.

Ini sakit banget. Apa dosaku _sih_, hingga aku kena karma begini?

Ah. M––masak aku kualat gara-gara kemarin aku masak sepiring daging biawak dan bilang ke Spain brengsek itu bahwa itu daging sapi impor? Jika ya, maka huhu. Jadi nyesel deh.

Nyesel. Kenapa harus sepiring? Kenapa ga satu drum aja sekalian!

Untuk itulah, kini aku kembali melakukan 'ritual' dan 'perjuanganku' untuk ke sekian kalinya. Aku ini ibarat tak mengenal menyerah. Saking frustasinya, aku bela-belain ada di sini ampe setengah jam penuh dengan satu gelas air putih, lima tomat, satu roti sobek, dan sebungkus puntung rokok.

Hah? Kalian tanya ngapain aku bawa semua itu? Air putih, tomat, dan roti sobek adalah pertolonganku ketika aku merasa lelah 'berusaha' dan ingin mengisi perut (padahal mengeluarkan 'isi' sebelumnya di perutku aja belum bisa. Hiks banget deh!). Dan rokok? _Well_… ketika aku ingin berpikir meratapi nasib aja.

Duduk dengan PW di WC apartemenku, aku kembali bersuara.

Nge-rock.

Keringatku bercocoran––ga 'ngucur' lagi, tapi ngocor!

Nge-rock dua kali.

Tanganku mengepal kuat, menampakkan urat-urut-irit di balik permukaan kulit sana.

Nge-rock tiga kali.

Ngoplo empat kali––eh, sori. Maksudku, nge-rock empat kali.

Ga mungkin lah, ngoplo. Haha. Masak seorang Italian _Womanizer _kayak aku gini doyan dengerin iwak peyek, sih! Ga banget! Ga suka! Aku bahkan ga tahu siapa penyanyinya––dan aku ga kenal siapa itu Trio Macan!

Pokoknya ga tahu, brengsek!

Ngejan lagi, ah~~

Setelah 'berusaha' selama rasanya seabad lewat enam menit, pada akhirnya aku menggeram keras –berteriak keras layaknya seorang cowok jomblo nan galau di malam minggu yang akhirnya dapat telepon dari cewek yang ditaksirnya dan cewek itu mengajak kencan.

Artinya, legah! Plong-koplong-blong~~~~

Jika aku tidak sedang lemas-lesu-lelah-loyo-lunglai-tandanya-kurang-darah, aku pasti udah kopral dan goyang iwak peyek on the spot di sini.

_W––wait_! Ma––maksudku… maksudku goyang gergaj––tidak, maksudku goyang patah-pat––bukan, goyang itik––bodo amat lah.

Namun, belum sempat aku melakukan aksi apapun, tanpa diduga, tanpa disangka, tanpa dikira, tanpa d–– oke, aku sendiri mulai merasa sebal pada diriku sendiri. Pokoknya, tanpa diprediksi, tiba-tiba dan tanpa _tedeng aling-aling_…

Pintu kamar mandiku terdobrak keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi BLAK ketika pintu itu jatuh gedubrak tak bernyawa (?).

Dan di depan pintu itu, aku menatap horor kepada kumpulan manusia laknat bin jahanam yang tanpa diundang (lagipula siapa yang mau ngundang orang ke WC -,-), langsung nyelonong saja masuk sembari berteriak heboh ala orang-orang barbar…

"**SELAMAT! KAMU BERHASIL BE-OL! YEY YEY YEY!"**

Seolah-olah ini adalah pesta ulang tahun atau apa -,-

England yang niup terompet. Spain Bastardo yang nebar _confetti_. Perancis yang nabuh genderang. Bahkan Prussia bawa-bawa spanduk bertuliskan kata-kata laknato bino jahannamo yang baru tadi mereka teriakkan.

.

.

Masih dengan posisi jongkok di atas WC, aku hanya menatap horor dan memberi pandangan yang seolah berucap 'Wotdepako'.

.

.

Krik.

.

.

Menghirup napas dalam-dalam….

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI, BRENGSEKBAJINGANKEPARATBANGK EKAMPREEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT!"

Maaf Author jika _capslock_-mu jebol.

Dengan frustasi aku menyiram mereka dengan air dari gayung. Melempar roti bungkus, melempar gelas air putih, hingga melempar puntung rokok satu bungkus yang langsung ditangkap dengan lihai oleh Prussia. Hanya tomat saja yang kembali kumasukkan dalam saku kemejaku.

"RO––Romano––," ucapan Spain terputus ketika aku menjejalkan sikat WC ke mulutnya. Dan itu cukup membuatnya langsung OD seketika.

"PERGI KALIAN! PERGIIIIII!" teriakku dengan, kuakui, begitu _tsundere_-nya.

Mencabut sikat WC dari mulut Spain, aku mengacungkannya, bersiap melempar kepada mereka. Melihat aku dan senjata ampuhku yang udah membuat Spain menuju akhirat, mereka langsung buru-buru keluar dari toilet. Tentu saja sembari membawa Spain dengan menyeret sebelah kakinya.

"Uh," ujarku sembari kembali berjongkok dan memulai kembali 'aktivitas' yang sempat terganggu. Rasanya belum lega sekalipun udah blong~

Sembari itu…

Kriuk––adalah bunyi ketika aku mulai menggigit tomat yang tadi kusimpan di saku kemeja.

_Well_, aku sampai sekarang heran, yang kugigit itu tomat atau kerupuk -,-

* * *

_Rayakan suksesmu dengan POP TOMATO~~!_

* * *

**Note:**

****Oke, itu kalimat penutup iklannya emang ga nyambung dan terkesan maksa -.- Bodo ah #dianya lagi setress #kemplanged.

Chapter depan iklan apa lagi yaaa? :D

Ampun ya Kakak, Romano aku buat apabangetdehituorangjorokleb aydangduters disini :D Not bashing, purely "Just for fun", Qaqa~

Khusus untuk fic sableng dan gak jelas dan ga ngena penuh cacat ini, tidak ada karakter yang tidak OOC. Saya jamin itu :p #plak

**Review dungz #ini anak kenapa selalu alay gini**

**Muuchy  
**

regards,

-d.i.s.-


End file.
